Sur la route
by Will-Slytherin
Summary: OS - Où aller après avoir obtenu ses Aspics ? Que faire lorsqu'on ne trouve sa place ni dans le monde sorcier ni du coté moldu ? Hermione n'a pas la réponse à cette question mais elle espère que quelque part sur la route elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche...


_**oO** Sur la Route **Oo**_

Hermione trifouillait nerveusement dans la boîte à gants, les mains encore tremblantes. Elle cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais ce taudis sur roues était une vraie poubelle et tous les compartiments de rangement qu'elle avait fouillé ne contenaient que des détritus. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, elle prit la direction de la prochaine aire de repos et s'y arrêta.

\- Nom d'un gnome, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de chourer un gourbi pareil ?! J'aurais dû voler le break plutôt que ce Combi crasseux ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

Ce vieux tas de ferraille n'avançait pas et en plus il était crade, tout rouillé et plein d'ordures ! Elle sortit sa baguette après s'être assurée que personne ne pourrait la voir, et elle lança un 'Récurvit' sur le véhicule. En quelques secondes, la boue séchée et les fientes d'oiseaux qui recouvraient intégralement la carrosserie s'évaporaient dans les airs, laissant place, à sa grande surprise, à des motifs très colorés. Elle ouvrit les portes latérales et constata que le monceau de déchets qui encombrait tout l'habitacle avait lui aussi disparu.

\- J'ai bien fait de choisir ce van finalement ! Se félicita Hermione en admirant le grand espace intérieur.

Il y avait une multitude de rangements, une petite table et une banquette qui avait l'air confortable, et tout était propre maintenant ! Elle se remit en route vers son prochain objectif : l'Auberge du chat noir. Là-bas elle pourrait envoyer un hibou à ses amis et se restaurer avant d'entamer son long périple.

 **oOo**

Après s'être rassasiée, Hermione alla au comptoir pour payer son repas et acheter une sorte de carte routière répertoriant toutes les auberges sorcières du pays.

\- C'est combien pour envoyer un hibou ? Demanda Hermione au vieux sorcier qui encaissait son addition.

\- C'est un Galion par missive, et une seule missive par hibou. Répondit-il avec toute l'amabilité d'un troll. Les hiboux sont sous les toits, tout en haut de l'escalier. Montra-t-il de son index biscornu.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en déposant un Galion sur le comptoir.

Elle monta alors jusqu'au grenier de l'auberge, grenier qui servait de volière, elle tendit le bras et attendit quelques secondes qu'un des oiseaux se pose dessus. Elle attacha alors la missive sur lui, lui délivra l'adresse et le destinataire en lui caressant gentiment le poitrail, et le hibou prit son envol par une lucarne.

Hermione redescendit les vieux escaliers et entendit du grabuge en passant devant la porte des toilettes des messieurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un oeil, et ce qu'elle vit la révolta. Quatre hommes, plutôt baraqués, étaient en train de molester un jeune homme. Le pauvre garçon était à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, encaissant les coups comme il pouvait, laissant échapper des gémissements plaintifs. Elle remarqua aussi quelques éclaboussures de sang sur le mur derrière lui.

C'en était trop pour Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et repartir sans essayer de le sortir de là. Elle prit alors sa baguette et Stupefixa un premier homme qui tomba tout raide. Les trois autres hommes se tournèrent alors vers elle.

\- Hey petite ! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était très vilain d'interrompre les grandes personnes ! Beugla celui du milieu, le plus vieux des trois qui avançaient lentement vers elle. Et dans les toilettes des hommes en plus, c'est pas joli joli ça...

\- Laisse-la Jack... grinça celui de droite. Si la gamine a envie de se dévergonder, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre ce service... ajouta-t-il le regard sombre et le sourire carnassier.

\- Ça tombe bien, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas arraché la culotte d'une pucelle... Humm que j'aime les entendre me supplier en pleurnichant pendant que je les pilonne comme des chiennes ! fit le troisième, encore plus menaçant que les deux autres.

Ce dernier commençait déjà à déboutonner sa braguette tout en reluquant Hermione de son regard pervers.

Hermione déglutit en faisant un pas en arrière mais se retrouva déjà bloquée par le mur. La fuite n'était pas envisageable, le temps qu'elle se retourne pour passer la porte, ils seraient déjà sur elle, et il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Elle Stupefixa un deuxième homme, celui qui avait parlé en dernier. Il s'écroula à son tour, tout raide, la main dans son pantalon.

\- Plus que deux... souffla la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible, tentant de calmer son coeur affolé.

\- Comment as-tu osé, sale petite traînée ! Pesta le plus vieux.

\- Vas-y Jack, montre-lui ce qu'est sensée faire une traînée comme elle ! sourit l'autre.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! Cria Hermione. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire mal si vous essayez de me toucher !

\- Non mais écoute-la celle-là ! S'écrie le "Jack".

\- Elle a du caractère, j'aime ça ! Plus elles se débattent et plus ça m'excite... ajouta l'autre en se léchant les lèvres, son regard avide fixé sur elle.

Il se jeta alors sur Hermione qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, la plaquant au sol et l'écrasant de tout son poids. Sa baguette tomba plus loin et elle se retrouva à la merci des deux monstres. Le pervers ne perdit pas de temps et essaya déjà d'ouvrir le jean d'Hermione pour le lui retirer.

\- Ne me touchez pas espèce de sale troll répugnant ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant comme elle pouvait.

Mais l'autre vint s'accroupir près de sa tête et emprisonner ses poignets. Et tandis que le premier commençait à baisser le pantalon d'Hermione tout en la tripotant, on entendit un faible « Avada Kedavra », et le pervers s'écroula lourdement sur elle. Un deuxième rayon vert passa juste au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et frappa l'autre homme, qui tomba sur le coté, les mains toujours serrées autour des poignets d'Hermione.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer... souffla-t-elle, toute tremblante.

La pression retombant, les larmes sortirent enfin, embrouillant sa vision. Elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher lentement en boitant et pousser le corps imposant de l'homme mort qui écrasait Hermione, puis il délivra ses mains et elle put enfin se redresser.

\- Merci. Dit-elle timidement après avoir remonté et refermé son jean.

\- Non, merci à toi. Répondit une voix étrangement familière.

Hermione, n'osant pas croiser le regard du garçon, se dirigea aux lavabos et laissa ses poignets endoloris quelques instants sous l'eau froide, puis s'aspergea le visage avant de s'essuyer avec ses manches. Elle se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme, prête à affronter son regard, et ce fut le choc !

\- Malefoy ?! S'écria-t-elle.

\- On se connaît ?? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Hermione se souvint alors que personne ne pouvait la reconnaître car elle portait un collier qu'elle avait elle-même enchanté pour changer son apparence, du moins ses cheveux, la couleur de ses yeux, et quelques traits de son visage. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout modifier, cela aurait été trop étrange d'avoir soudain un autre corps par exemple. Sa voix était un peu plus aiguë que la normale, mais tout de même reconnaissable pour ceux qui connaissaient bien Hermione.

Malefoy lui voyait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux lisses et rouges, voire pourpres, avec des yeux presque turquoises. Il observa attentivement le visage de celle qui était venue à sa rescousse, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il était incapable de s'en rappeler vraiment.

\- Je... J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi... se rattrapa la jeune femme. Tu es blessé... est-ce que je peux t'aider ? éluda-t-elle pour ne pas ruiner sa couverture.

\- Tu m'as déjà suffisamment aidé je crois. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit rictus. Tiens... Il lui tendit sa baguette qu'elle avait perdu lorsque le pervers s'était jeté sur elle, et dont il s'était lui-même servi pour lancer les deux sortilèges impardonnables.

\- Merci. Fit-elle en la reprenant lentement. Ta main ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la brûlure dans la paume du jeune homme.

\- C'est... à cause de l'Avada... ta baguette ne doit pas être faite pour ce genre de sortilèges donc... désolé.

Elle regarda alors sa baguette, elle avait elle aussi des traces de brûlures noires à l'endroit ou il l'avait tenu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton les deux hommes morts.

\- Laissons-les ici, quelqu'un finira bien par les trouver, un elfe de maison vient faire le ménage toutes les nuits.

\- Et ceux-là ? Fit-elle en montrant les deux autres, encore Stupefixés.

\- Pareil.

\- Ok. Je... J'ai une voiture... je te dépose quelque part ? Proposa-t-elle timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas... tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il en nettoyant le sang qui dégoulinait de son arcade et de son nez.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de destination en fait... répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu voyage seule ? S'enquit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Heu... oui. Pourquoi ? Fit-elle, surprise par la question.

\- C'est plutôt dangereux ça... La preuve. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers les quatre hommes qui gisaient sur le sol.

\- Oui, apparemment... Fit-elle en baissant la tête, un peu honteuse. Alors... tu viens avec moi ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard turquoise dans les yeux gris de Malefoy.

\- Ouai. Je veux bien. Céda-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Alors allons-y. sourit-elle en sortant des toilettes.

Drago suivit la mystérieuse jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui traversa la grande salle à manger de l'auberge. Elle glissa un petit « au revoir » au vieil homme en passant devant le comptoir avant d'atteindre la sortie.

\- C'est la quelle ta voiture ? Demanda le blond lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la rue principale du village. La petite rouge je suppose ? Sourit-il.

\- Pas exactement, non. Elle est dans une petite rue un peu plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas garée près de l'auberge ?

\- Tu vas vite comprendre... répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils arrivèrent dans ladite petite rue et Drago eut un éclat de rire lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le seul et unique véhicule qui s'y trouvait.

\- Quoi c'est ça ta voiture ?! Rit-il. Es-tu vraiment sûre que c'en soit une au moins ? On dirait... une boîte à mouchoirs géante ! Se moqua-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant, elle ne l'avouerait pas mais elle pensait exactement la même chose !

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est cool ma boîte à mouchoirs ! Et très confortable en plus ! Je suis sûre que tu vas dormir comme un gros bébé pendant que je conduirais ! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que je m'endormirais si c'est une femme qui conduit. Taquina-t-il.

\- Oh mais crois-moi tu dormiras, quitte à ce que je t'assomme ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me casses les pieds durant tout le trajet en critiquant ma conduite. Dit-elle alors qu'ils s'installèrent dans le van surchauffé.

\- Diantre ! On va cuire là-dedans !

\- 'Diantre' ?! Mais qui dit encore 'diantre' de nos jours ? Se moqua la jeune femme en démarrant le moteur.

\- Moi, ça m'arrive. Sourit le blond. Sérieusement, c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud dans ta 'voiture' ? Demanda-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

\- Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet et elle était garée en plein soleil alors oui, c'est normal. Mais t'inquiètes, on va ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, ça ira mieux quand on roulera. Expliqua-t-elle en faisant un demi tour pour rejoindre la route principale.

 **oOo**

Hermione roulait à une allure constante depuis presque une heure, ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre l'autoroute.

Une heure que ces deux jeunes gens discutaient de tout et de rien, et surtout de rien, de choses futiles et sans importance, mais qui avaient le mérite de les détendre un peu et de les mettre plus à l'aise.

Drago se sentait relativement bien. Elle avait raison cette fille, ce van était très confortable ! Plusieurs fois il avait piqué du nez, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Hermione.

\- Tu peux dormir tu sais. sourit-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur la route.

\- Et qui va te maintenir éveillée toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mes petits trucs. Sourit-elle en le regardant brièvement en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Au pire, je m'arrêterais pour dormir un peu.

\- Pourquoi tes lunettes sont noires ? Comment fais-tu pour voir à travers ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Bah... ce sont des lunettes solaires, pour protéger les yeux de la luminosité trop forte, ça évite d'être ébloui par le soleil. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est un truc moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en passant son bras par la fenêtre, jouant avec le vent.

\- Tiens, essais-les... lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa paire de lunettes de soleil.

Drago grimaça mais prit les lunettes entre ses doigts et les mit finalement sur son nez.

\- Wow ! C'est... spécial comme truc. Mais... c'est plutôt pas mal en fait. Admit-il en se regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Hermione le guettait du coin de l'oeil, se mordillant la lèvre avant de sourire, amusée.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire idiot ? Pouffa Drago.

\- Pour rien. Dit-elle en se concentrant sur la route. Je trouve qu'elles te vont bien. Tu devrais les garder.

Drago sourit, flatté par le compliment et content du cadeau de la jeune femme, sans toute fois oser la remercier. Dire 'merci' était encore quelque chose de difficile pour lui, même s'il le pensait très fort, ça ne voulait pas sortir... Hermione ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements de la part du Serpentard vantard, le sourire un peu gêné du blondinet lui suffisait amplement car elle était certaine que ça lui avait fait plaisir.

\- Mais... et toi ? Tu vas avoir mal aux yeux. S'inquiéta-t-il, ce qui surpris Hermione.

Drago Malefoy qui s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Ça c'était inédit pour la Gryffondor !

\- Il me semble que j'en ai une autre paire dans mon sac. Tu veux bien essayer de les trouver ?

Il hocha la tête et commença à fouiller dans le petit sac brodé de perles noires. Il en sortit un porte-monnaie ; une petite bouteille d'eau ; un paquet de chewing-gums ; une boussole magique ; un flacon de parfum ; un stylo bille ; un jeu de clefs ; trois ou quatre fioles de potions contre les maux de tête et les maux d'estomac ; une barre de céréales au chocolat ; un petit paquet de mouchoirs ; quelques livres miniaturisés ; quelques vêtements et sous-vêtements - ce qui fit sourire Drago et rougir Hermione - et enfin, il sortit un étui à lunettes et le donna à la conductrice. Il allait remettre tout ce fourbi dans le petit sac mais il remarqua un petit document avec une photo dans le coin, qui dépassait du porte-feuille. Il le sortit pour mieux le regarder.

\- Moreen Arbockle... lut-il. C'est ton nom ça ?? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle acquiescer et garder secrète sa véritable identité, ou devait-elle lui révéler qu'elle était la Gryffondor-Miss-je-sais-tout-et-Sang-de-bourbe qu'il détestait tant ? À contre-coeur, elle opta pour la première option.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon nom, puisque c'est ma tête sur la photo, tu vois bien ! Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Moreen... réfléchit-il. Ça ne me dit rien. Es-tu sûre qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontré.

\- Mais comment m'aurais-tu reconnu dans ce cas ?

\- Je... Je t'ai aperçu plusieurs fois au Chemin de Traverse... Voilà, t'es content ? Maintenant lâche-moi avec tes questions !

Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux et, se retenant de l'interroger davantage, il rangea les affaires qu'il avait déballé du sac, hormis la barre de céréales.

\- Moreen, je peux ? Demanda-t-il en agitant la friandise au chocolat, attendant l'autorisation pour la manger.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y. opina-t-elle. Mais on peux s'arrêter à un restaurant si tu préfères. Proposa-t-elle.

\- Bah en fait je... je n'ai pas d'argent moldu... confit-il un peu honteux.

\- How. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. J'ai de quoi payer, tant que tu ne commandes pas de champagne ni de caviar ! Rit-elle. Mais... comment comptais-tu te débrouiller dans le monde moldu si tu es sans le sou ?

\- J'en sais rien... comme un mendiant je suppose.

\- Non, ça je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Le contredit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Sourit-elle, moqueuse. Sois honnête, sans ta fortune et sans les relations haut-placées de tes parents, tu n'as aucune influence sur personne et tu te retrouves complètement démuni, admets-le.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Elle avait l'air d'en savoir bien trop sur lui et ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

\- Oh ça va, la ferme ! Aboya-t-il pour couper court à son humiliation.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, j'ai pas dit ça pour te vexer...

\- Ben voyons ! La coupa-t-il.

\- En fait... Je te comprends mieux que tu le crois...

\- C'est ça... souffla-t-il, incrédule.

\- Ok alors laisses-moi deviner... Tu fuis tout ce que tu connais pour échapper à une vie qui te donne l'impression que tu aurais mieux fait de te pendre...

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?! Répliqua-t-il vivement en lui tordant un regard orageux.

\- Je le sais parce que... c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire moi aussi... répondit-elle en tournant brièvement la tête vers lui, le visage soudain dénué de sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien fuir, toi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu amer mais plus calme.

Hermione soupira et quitta la grande route pour emprunter une petite route qui devint un chemin entre champs et forêt. Elle immobilisa le van et coupa le moteur. Il était presque 21h et il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit.

\- On va camper ici, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Dit la jeune femme en regardant Drago de travers.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Moreen... Que cherches-tu à fuir ? fit-il une nouvelle fois, d'une voix calme et posée. Pourquoi tout quitter et partir au hasard sur les routes ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione était bien incapable de répondre aux questions du blond, elle haussa simplement les épaules avant de détourner le regard.

\- Viens prendre un peu l'air. Dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Il doit faire moins chaud dehors maintenant, ça te fera du bien.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur du véhicule. Ils marchèrent sur quelques dizaines de mètres et finirent par s'asseoir sur un tronc qui jonchait le sol à la lisière de la forêt. L'obscurité commençait à envahir l'environnement, et l'air était de plus en plus frais.

\- Je n'en reviens pas... Je voyage avec Drago Malefoy... soupira Hermione, un rictus plissant légèrement le coin de sa bouche.

\- Tu dis que tu m'as vu au Chemin de Traverse mais... je n'y crois pas une seconde. affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. Dis-moi d'où tu me connais.

\- Je te connais de réputation... Comment peut-on ne pas connaître le célèbre Drago Malefoy, la perfection incarnée, le digne petit prince des Serpentard ! Surjoua la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'embobiner avec ces pseudo-flatteries ridicules ?! Rit-il.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai fait un petit peu trop. Admit-elle, amusée.

\- Comment se fait-il que moi je ne te connaisse pas ? S'interrogea le blond. On a sensiblement le même âge... Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ?

\- On s'est déjà vu à Poudlard... avoua Hermione. C'est juste que j'ai tout fait pour qu'on m'oublie... Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça... dit-elle en posant son regard triste sur l'horizon orangé. Je comprendrais que tu préfères t'en aller...

\- Tu as envie que je parte ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

\- Pas vraiment. Sourit-elle.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit-il en se levant. On rentre ?

Elle opina et le suivit jusqu'au van.

\- Tu préfères dormir sur la banquette ou sur le siège passager ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Prends la banquette, tu en as plus besoin que moi... c'est toi qui conduis après tout... et je préfère que tu le fasses les yeux ouverts. sourit-il.

\- Tu n'as jamais conduis de voiture Malefoy ?

\- Merlin non ! Rit-il.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu me laisserais conduire ta boîte à mouchoirs ?? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- En fait... tu vas rire... je n'ai pas le permis. Et à vrai dire, ce van ne m'appartient même pas... avoua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Heuu tu m'expliques ?

\- Mon père m'avait fait conduire sa voiture quatre étés de suite, mais je n'ai jamais passé l'examen pour le permis.

\- Donc le papier dans ton sac c'est...

\- Un faux. Oui. Le coupa-t-elle en opinant. Et le van... je l'ai "emprunté"... ajouta-t-elle en toussotant.

\- J'y crois pas... t'es une voleuse ?! S'exclama Drago, ahuri. Et où as-tu dégotté cette petite merveille ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il manque à quelqu'un, il était en train de pourrir dans le parc d'une casse auto... Il y avait deux véhicules avec les clefs dessus, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisis celui-là. C'était une vraie poubelle, il y avait même de l'herbe qui poussait à l'intérieur ! Rit-elle.

Hermione ferma toutes les portes et tira tous les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Elle sortit une lanterne de son petit sac, l'alluma et la posa sur la seule table, près de la banquette, juste derrière le siège passager. Elle éteignit ensuite les lumières du van pour ne pas vider inutilement la batterie.

\- Heuuu, Moreen ? Haleta le jeune homme depuis son siège.

\- Ouiii, Drago ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton, tandis qu'elle sortit des couvertures et des oreillers de sa valise enchantée.

\- Tu n'as qu'une seule lanterne ?

\- Oui. PourquoiaaAhahaaAA !!! Cria-t-elle dans un vacarme métallique.

Drago se retourna, soudain alerté par le boucan, et se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ! La jeune femme se retrouvait dans une position improbable - et certainement très inconfortable. En voulant passer par dessus la banquette pour installer ses affaires, elle s'était coincée le pied entre l'assise et le dossier et s'était lamentablement vautrée sur les coussins. Les oreillers qu'elle portait dans ses bras avaient volé dans les airs et étaient lourdement retombés sur sa tête, laissant échapper une nuée de petites plumes partout.

\- Ouch... gémit Hermione en se redressant péniblement, les cheveux ébouriffés et pleins de plumes.

Drago s'esclaffait et se tordait de rire sur son siège.

\- Nom d'un troll Malefoy ! Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te marrer comme un gnome sous herbe à chat ! Ronchonna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'hilarité du garçon.

C'est donc plié en deux que celui-ci se glissa entre les siège pour venir aider la jeune femme à l'arrière.

\- Il y a une sorte de manette là, sur l'armature de la banquette... remarqua le blond. Attends, bouge pas. Fit-il en tirant dessus.

Un « clac » résonna dans l'habitacle, suivi d'un bruit de vieux ressort qu'on étire, et le dossier de la banquette bascula en arrière, libérant la cheville de la jeune femme, qui elle chavira sur Drago. Il la rattrapa et l'empêcha de se vautrer sur la petite table.

\- Ok... fit-elle, tentant de retrouver ses esprits, arrachant quelques plumes de ses cheveux en bataille. Apparemment, cette satanée banquette se transforme en lit... c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Fit-elle agacée.

\- Avec tes cheveux tout ébouriffés, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un... sourit-il.

Hermione remarqua cette lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux gris du Serpentard, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il pensait à elle, à Hermione Granger.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais vu ta tête, ça ne doit pas être un très bon souvenir... grommela Hermione.

\- En fait... je pensais à une fille de Poudlard... une Gryffondor.

\- Attends... Elle la Gryffondor et toi le Serpentard ? Je parie que vous vous détestiez ! Se força-t-elle à sourire.

\- Tout juste. Acquiesça-t-il sans vraiment sourire.

\- Bon ! Aide-moi plutôt à déplier ce truc et à faire le lit. Fit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller pour le sortir de sa léthargie et surtout pour éviter ce sujet qui pourrait la compromettre.

Ils tirèrent ensemble sur l'armature et un matelas se déplia comme par magie.

\- Je dois avoir un drap ou deux là-dedans... marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans sa valise.

Une fois que les draps, couvertures et oreillers furent installés sur ce lit de voyage, Hermione s'y allongea et soupira d'aise. Elle regarda Drago qui était en train de retirer ses chaussures car il devait marcher sur le lit pour pouvoir rejoindre son siège à l'avant du véhicule. Elle le haleta lorsqu'il traversait le matelas.

\- Tu peux rester là... proposa-t-elle en sortant un livre de son petit sac en perles. Il y a assez de place pour deux maintenant.

\- Tu... T'es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

\- Je n'aurais jamais su déplier ce truc toute seule... C'est grâce à toi qu'on a un lit alors il est normal que tu en profites aussi. sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu insistes... dit-il en venant s'installer sur le matelas.

Drago s'allongea alors aux cotés de la jeune femme.

\- Arrg c'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand les moldus dorment sur des lits taillés pour des elfes ? Pesta Drago. À moins que ce ne soit un lit pour enfant ?

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, se retenant de rire.

\- Quoi ça ne se voit pas peut-être ? J'ai encore la tête sur le dossier alors que j'ai déjà les pieds qui dépassent à l'autre bout ! Se plaignit-il en grimaçant.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'esclaffer et de se bidonner, le visage caché entre les pages de son livre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire Moreen !

\- Moi je vois très bien ! Couina-t-elle, partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- C'est ridicule ! Ce lit de lutin est ridicule ! Cette boîte à mouchoirs roulante est ridicule ! Toi et tes cheveux improbables êtes ridicules !

\- Toi et tes immenses pieds êtes tout aussi ridicules mon cher ! Termina Hermione en lui tordant un sourire moqueur.

\- Pff... Aller, bonne nuit. Bougonna-t-il en se recroquevillant sur le coté, faisant dos à la jeune femme dont le rire commençait enfin à se dissiper.

\- Bonne nuit Drago. Sourit-elle. Et... merci d'être là. chuchota-t-elle, pensant qu'il n'entendrait pas.

Elle se plongea dans sa lecture, un petit sourire agrippé à son visage qui avait pourtant pris l'habitude de n'afficher que tristesse et lassitude depuis des mois. Au bout de quelques minutes Drago changea de posture et se tourna vers elle. Il avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était lente et régulière.

Il dormait.

Hermione sentit alors le poids de la fatigue peser sur ses paupières et elle décida de dormir. Elle se leva, posa son livre, se mit en pyjama (un short et un immense tee-shirt), elle se glissa ensuite sous la couverture, avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller le Serpentard, puis elle éteignit la lanterne.

 **oOo**

La luminosité matinale avait envahi l'intérieur du van et Hermione commença à se réveiller, ses yeux papillonnaient doucement. Elle avait bien dormi, bien qu'ayant eu un peu trop chaud, et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Drago était collé à son dos, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et une jambe recouvrant les siennes.

\- Par Merlin, comment je vais me sortir de ce guêpier moi... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se tourner mais il pesait lourd sur elle. Elle commençait vraiment à crever de chaud et en plus il ronflait à raz son oreille...

\- Drago... réveille-toi... dit-elle doucement en tapotant sa grande main qui reposait paresseusement sur le ventre d'Hermione. Drago s'il-te-plaît, bouge-toi de là, tu m'étouffes ! Râla-t-elle.

Le blond émit une sorte de ronronnement et remua un peu. Mais au lieu de s'écarter, il se cramponna davantage à la jeune femme. La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'il avait cessé de ronfler. La moins bonne, c'était qu'il venait de nicher son visage dans le cou d'Hermione.

\- Nom d'un petit bonhomme en mousse, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce stupide Serpentard... se renfrogna-t-elle. Drago, pousse-toi !

\- Hmmm. Grommela-t-il de sa voix rauque contre le cou sensible de la Gryffondor.

Bien malgré elle, un long frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hmmm Granger... murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Hermione se raidit en l'entendant prononcer son nom. L'avait-il reconnu malgré le collier enchanté qu'elle portait pour changer son apparence et sa voix ? Avait-elle commis des erreurs qui l'auraient trahis ? Savait-il depuis le début qui elle était vraiment ?

\- Oh bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! S'exclama-t-elle lorsque la main de Drago dériva sur le Mickey qui ornait le vieux tee-shirt d'Hermione, englobant entièrement le sein qui se trouvait juste sous le tissu. C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve... geignit-elle tout en attrapant du bout des doigts la grande main du blondinet pour la lâcher loin d'elle.

Mais celle-ci vint se replacer exactement au même endroit - sur la tête de Mickey un peu délavée qui cachait le petit trésor que Drago voulait inconsciemment - accompagnée d'une sorte de grognement primitif qui fit de nouveau vibrer la jeune femme.

La respiration d'Hermione devint plus rapide, plus saccadée, soulevant encore et encore cette main chaude sur sa poitrine. Elle crut même percevoir les doigts du blond s'agiter imperceptiblement sur le Mickey...

\- J'hallucine... Oui ça doit être ça... Je suis en train d'halluciner... marmonna-t-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que... Oh non, là ça va trop loin ! Gémit-elle en se tortillant pour rompre le contact entre son postérieur et le bas-ventre de Drago, bas-ventre qui lui avait l'air tout à fait réveillé...

Elle était tellement gênée de cette situation ! Mais que faire ? Comment réagir ?

Ses interrogations n'eurent pas le temps de trouver une réponse, Drago revenait à la charge, se collant généreusement à elle, et malaxant doucement ce tendre Mickey au museau dur et pointé dans sa paume.

Encore des grognements rauques tout près de son oreille, puis des lèvres brûlantes au creux de son cou.

Bon sang, il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de la toucher avant qu'elle ne perde la tête... S'il continuait comme ça, elle ne tarderait pas à craquer...

Minute... Quoi ?!

Était-elle vraiment en train d'envisager une telle relation avec le Serpentard ?! Sérieusement, Drago Malefoy ?!

Était-elle droguée ? Non.

Avait-elle de la fièvre ? Peut-être, ça expliquerait pourquoi son corps s'embrasait ainsi... non ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce que s'était passé avec Ron... Impossible.

Et pourtant...

\- Bonjour Moreen... ronronna le blond qui était en train de se réveiller, le nez enfoui dans le creux confortable qu'offrait le cou de la jeune femme.

\- B-Bonjour... bégaya-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en articulant à peine, toujours nonchalamment vautré sur elle.

\- Ouai... Je suppose que toi tu as bien dormi ? Fit-elle, mal à l'aise, n'osant plus bouger.

\- Hmmm comme un bébé... Comment t'as deviné ? S'enquit-il de sa voix traînante de mal réveillé.

\- Si tu ouvrais les yeux tu comprendrais... dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Drago ouvrit alors un oeil, puis il leva légèrement la tête pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le lit.

\- Bah quoi ? Dit-il en reposant paresseusement sa tête où elle était un instant plus tôt.

\- Quoi 'bah quoi' ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Y'a rien qui te dérange là ??

Hermione sentit le blond sourire contre sa peau.

\- Absolument rien...

\- Bah moi ça me dérange ! Retire ta main...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras... susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Sa main quitta lentement, très lentement, le fameux Mickey, frottant indécemment son petit museau dressé au passage. Et la main continua à glisser sur le corps en feu de la jeune femme, jusqu'à atteindre la hanche sur laquelle il ancra ses doigts pour la tourner sur le dos, puis il revint se caler contre son corps.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Drago... Tu m'étouffes, je meurs de chaud...

\- Ça ira mieux sans ça. Railla-t-il en soulevant le large tee-shirt ornés de personnages Disney.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il découvrait son abdomen.

Il laissa le ventre à découvert mais ne remonta pas davantage le vêtement, puis il fit courir ses doigts cette peau frissonnante, bien conscient de ce que pouvait provoquer ses innocentes caresses... Il se redressa sur son coude et se pencha légèrement au dessus de ce petit nombril qui semblait le narguer, et il se mit à souffler sur le ventre de la jeune femme, accentuant sa chair de poule.

Hermione avait les doigts crispés sur les draps. L'air froid sur ses abdominaux lui provoquait des contractions involontaires.

\- À quoi tu joues... demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux fermés par toutes ces sensations qu'elle tentait d'inhiber.

Drago cessa de souffler sur son ventre et revint à sa position initiale. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Hermione qui s'obstinait à garder les paupières closes, jusqu'à ce que des lèvres vinrent brièvement se poser sur les siennes, puis les quittèrent.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors grand les yeux, sous le choc. Elle était abasourdie par le comportement du blond, par ses gestes doux et assurés, par ce rapprochement aussi inattendu qu'improbable aux yeux de la Gryffondor.

Son coeur s'emballait à l'idée que son ennemi de toujours puisse la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser...

Il la désirait.

Non, il désirait Moreen Arbockle.

Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité sur celle qu'il convoitait ? Drago avait une réputation de tombeur lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais était-ce vrai ? N'étaient-ce pas seulement de stupides rumeurs d'adolescents ? Car après tout, Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le blondinet au bras d'une fille, pas même une seule fois. Était-il plus sérieux et réservé que ce qu'on disait de lui ?

Possible...

Elle avait bien constaté qu'il n'était pas si invivable qu'elle le croyait, elle le trouvait même sympathique et plutôt prévenant.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait donc fait fausse route à son sujet, elle l'avait jugé sans jamais chercher à le connaître. Certes il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce gâchis, il l'avait pris en grippe dès le début à cause de ses origines moldues, et il ne loupait jamais une occasion de lui rendre la vie impossible, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça aurait pu se passer différemment...

Elle se surprit alors à s'imaginer avec lui, ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard, main dans la main... Curieusement cette idée ne la rebutait pas, mais elle était certaine que Drago trouverait cela abjecte s'il savait que cette fille à qui il faisait des avances, était en fait celle qu'il affublait de petits sobriquets humiliants, celle qu'il s'amusait à enquiquiner et à provoquer, bref, celle qu'il détestait... son ennemie.

La main de Drago fit son retour sur le ventre découvert de la jeune femme qui n'osait pas bouger d'un cil. Mais elle migra rapidement, se glissant sur les plis de tissu qui couvrait la poitrine d'Hermione. Ses doigts avides retrouvèrent cette forme alléchante qui l'avait fait soudain adorer ce fameux Mickey. Sa grande main chaude enveloppa entièrement, et avec une infinie délicatesse, le sein nu de la jeune femme. Et il resta ainsi, la main immobile, bien qu'imperceptiblement tremblotante, sous le vêtement, regardant avec grande attention le visage de Moreen. Ses cheveux pourpres étalés sur l'oreiller, encore parsemés de quelques plumes minuscules. Ses yeux de jade qu'elle gardait cachés sous ses paupières.

Il la trouvait magnifique. Irrésistible.

Mais plus il l'observait et plus ce visage lui disait quelque chose... Ses traits lui semblaient familiers... Les intonations de sa voix... Ses expressions et ses mimiques... Drago avait bel et bien la sensation de la connaître à présent, mais ce nom Moreen Arbockle... ça lui faisait bizarre... ça sonnait faux.

Elle, en revanche, semblait parfaitement se souvenir de lui. Et parfois il avait même l'impression qu'elle nourrissait une certaine rancoeur envers lui. Pas tout le temps, juste quelques fois lorsqu'elle lui répondait un peu sèchement sans raison apparente.

Dans tous les cas, cette fille l'attirait terriblement, et ce, depuis leur rencontre la veille. Il la voulait, il la désirait ardemment. La main toujours vissée sur le petit sein à la pointe durcie de la jeune femme, il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et lui vola un autre baiser. Il restait tout près de son visage, il attendait sa réaction.

Elle craignait d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir ses prunelles d'acier dardées sur elle. Cela faisait déjà de trop longues minutes qu'elle tentait de réguler sa respiration mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle manquait d'air. Elle se redressa d'un bond en prenant de grandes inspirations, comme si elle venait de sortir la tête de l'eau après une longue apnée.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'enquit Drago d'un air inquiet.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Drago... Pas avec toi... Geignit-elle en secouant la tête, essoufflée.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

La jeune femme soupira. Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, elle ne supportait plus de lui mentir sur son identité alors qu'il aspirait très clairement à un rapprochement. Et s'il la détestait encore plus après ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est plutôt moi qui...

\- Réponds-moi honnêtement... la coupa-t-il. Tu en as envie oui ou non ?

Hermione regarda un instant ses beaux yeux gris, puis elle acquiesça en souriant d'un air gêné.

\- Je... je crois que oui... mais...

\- Alors ne dis rien. Murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans son cou. Sans toi je serai probablement mort dans cette auberge... Laisse-moi te remercier...

\- Attends... tu fais ça parce que tu te sens redevable ? Grimaça la jeune femme.

\- J'avoue que je cherche un prétexte pour me justifier, alors qu'en fait, j'ai juste très envie de toi... Désolé si je manque un peu d'arguments... ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Elle se laissa embrasser puis repoussa doucement son visage après avoir profité de ce baiser langoureux.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu manques d'arguments... sourit-elle, les joues en feu.

Drago lui sourit en retour, amusé de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Puis il reprit possession de ses lèvres et ce fut le déclic pour la Gryffondor, elle réalisa qu'elle aussi en avait terriblement envie.

Oui, Hermione avait une soudaine et irrépressible envie de Drago, de cet insupportable blondinet qui lui avait mené la vie dure à l'école !

Depuis la Guerre elle le voyait autrement. Elle s'était même inquiétée pour lui lorsqu'il avait disparu avec ses parents... Et dorénavant, elle faisait route en sa compagnie et elle appréciait celui qu'elle apprenait à le connaître dans ce van. Et visiblement, il l'appréciait aussi.

Non, pas elle, il appréciait Moreen, pas Hermione...

Pourtant il avait prononcé son vrai nom lorsqu'il était encore endormi...

Hermione nageait en pleine confusion, et cette chaleur étouffante n'arrangeait pas son état d'égarement.

Ses pensées étaient anarchiques, c'était le chaos dans sa tête, un chaos parsemé d'images alléchantes du blondinet, et des nombreuses sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle...

Elle savait qu'elle devrait le stopper et lui dire avec qui il était vraiment sur le point de faire des choses...

Mais elle n'y parvint pas, l'attraction devenait trop forte et elle n'arrivait plus à lui résister.

Emportée par une ivresse incontrôlable, elle arracha la chemise noire du Serpentard en lui passant le vêtement par dessus la tête, puis elle s'attaqua à la ceinture qu'elle déboucla de ses mains fébriles, pour la plus grande joie du jeune homme qui la regardait faire avec un sourire béat.

Drago se débarrassa à la hâte de son pantalon et il prit ensuite son temps pour en faire de même avec le short de la jeune femme, le faisant lentement glisser le long de ses jambes halées. Puis il aida la jeune femme à se redresser. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux sur le matelas, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux entre deux baisers ardents.

Hermione explorait inlassablement le torse pâlot du Serpentard, celui-ci était aussi agréable à regarder qu'à caresser.

Tandis que Drago lui, avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de cette fille mystérieuse, puis il laissa ses mains remonter lentement sous le grand tee-shirt Mickey, longeant la peau terriblement douce de ces courbes attirantes. Il retrouva avec un appétit incommensurable ces deux globes tendres qu'il tenait tout entiers dans ses grandes mains, les sentant pointer contre ses paumes.

Il plongea alors son visage dans le cou parfumé de cette sorcière qui l'attirait tant. Chaque contact avec sa peau l'électrisait jusqu'au cuir chevelu et exaltait ses sens.

Il goûtait sa clavicule, y traînant ses lèvres chaudes, puis le bout de sa langue, de haut en bas le long de son cou sensible, tandis que ses mains agrippèrent l'ourlet du tee-shirt ample et commencèrent à le remonter.

Cette fois-ci Hermione se laissa déshabiller sans opposer la moindre résistance, exposant son corps dénudé au regard gourmand du blond qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

Il l'embrassa et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire. Elle eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel sourire sur ce visage, elle ne savait même pas que Drago Malefoy était capable d'un si beau sourire. Et ce regard... il avait plongé ses deux perles bleutées dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il la regardait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle, comme s'il voulait qu'elle sache toute l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Mais... il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour cette Moreen, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille... c'était impossible... Et encore moins pour Hermione, il l'avait toujours haït...

Pourtant son regard avait l'air si sincère...

Tout comme elle, il agissait sûrement sans réfléchir, se laissant guider par ses désirs.

Mais depuis quand éprouvait-elle du désir pour Drago Malefoy ?

On lui aurait posé la question quelques minutes auparavant, elle aurait nié ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui, ou une sorte de sympathie tout au plus, mais à présent... elle ne pouvait plus nier...

Le blond se montrait d'une tendresse insoupçonnée, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il devenait fougueux.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui en lui caressant le dos tandis qu'elle dessinait quelques arabesques sur les flancs du jeune homme, du bout des doigts, lui provoquant quelques frissons exquis.

Puis elle sentit qu'il cherchait à ouvrir son collier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

\- T'inquiète, j'enlève juste ce truc...

\- Mais non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi tu veux l'enlever ?

\- Parce que... c'est excitant de déshabiller une inconnue, mais c'est toi que je veux. Sourit-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

C'est toi que je veux... Hermione... la coupa-t-il en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains.

Alors tu... tu le sais ?! Mais... depuis quand ? Balbutia-t-elle, troublée.

Il l'embrassa avec passion et décrocha le collier ensorcelé. Et sous ses yeux, Moreen se métamorphosa en Hermione.

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il à la Gryffondor.

\- Tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? Sourit-il.

Hermione sentit alors son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui la tira du sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la clarté du petit matin agressa ses pupilles.

De nouveau cette chaleur étouffante et ce poids sur ses jambes et contre son dos. Elle souleva le bras qui entourait sa taille et se retourna, non sans difficulté, jusqu'à pouvoir voir le blond.

Il dormait paisiblement. Il était toujours habillé et couché par dessus les couvertures, comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi la veille, et elle-même portait toujours son 'pyjama' Mickey.

Avait-elle rêvé tout ça ? À l'évidence, oui...

Hermione était déçue que tout ceci n'eut été que le fruit de son imagination.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ignorait toujours qui elle était. Elle tâta inconsciemment son collier, il était toujours là, autour de son cou. Sa déception se transforma en un mélange de frustration et de culpabilité, ces émotions la submergèrent comme un ras-de-marée et son souffle devint soudainement saccadé, comme si elle manquait d'air.

\- Drago... l'appela-t-elle en se redressant péniblement pour s'asseoir. Drago, réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît ! Insista-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras. Drago... DRAGO ! Par Merlin, tu vas te réveiller oui ! Beugla-t-elle en le secouant.

\- Hein ?! Qu-quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se réveilla-t-il enfin, tout paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me gueules dessus comme ça ?! Râla-t-il en se recouvrant la tête avec son oreiller.

\- Drago... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important...

\- Plus tard... fatigué... bougonna le blond. Trop tôt... dormir encore... fit-il en reprenant sa position précédente, bras et jambe enroulés sur elle.

\- Non, je ne peux plus attendre, je dois te le dire, il faut que tu le saches maintenant !

Le Serpentard soupira bruyamment et remit sa tête par dessus l'oreiller pour regarder la jeune femme, et il se força à garder les yeux ouverts tandis que son bras revint se caler sur le ventre de la sorcière.

\- Ok, je t'écoute... qu'est-ce que t'as d'si urgent à m'dire qui pouvait pas attendre deux heures de plus ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, articulant à peine.

\- Et bien... je... comment dire... je ne suis pas... Aaaargh ! Nom d'un gobelin, pourquoi est-ce si difficile à dire ?!... se lamenta-t-elle.

\- T'auras qu'à m'réveiller quand t'auras r'trouvé ton éloquence, Miss-je-sais-tout... fit-il, à moitié rendormi, les paupières déjà closes.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ??

\- J'sais plus... Laisse-moi dormir s'te-plaît... baragouina-t-il comme un enfant qui refuse d'aller à l'école.

\- Drago ! S'emporta-t-elle, faisant grimacer le blond. Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Agacée, Hermione le bouscula, virant sans ménagement le bras et la jambe du Serpentard envahissant.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?! Aboya le blond en se redressant sur son coude.

\- Tu... tu m'as appelé 'Miss-je-sais-tout'...

\- Ouai, possible, et alors ?! Rétorqua Drago qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin. Attends... j'ai dit quoi ? fit-il au bout d'un moment en plissant le front.

\- Drago, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça...

Drago soupira et se redressa complètement.

\- D'accord. Je crois que je te dois quelques explications...

\- Oui, je le crois aussi. Grogna Hermione.

Le Serpentard avait l'air un peu gêné, il se racla la gorge et commença son récit...

\- Ce n'était pas un hasard si on s'est rencontré dans cette auberge...

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu ne me connaissais pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je te connais. Répliqua le blond. Enfin Granger, tu me crois assez stupide pour me laisser berner si facilement ?

Alors tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début ?!... s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie. Comment ?

\- Quoi 'comment' ?

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? S'enquit-elle, n'osant plus regarder le Serpentard dans les yeux.

\- Ta baguette. J'ai d'abord reconnu ta baguette... avoua-t-il avec un rictus.

\- How... et quoi d'autre ?

\- Ta voix. Tes expressions aussi, toujours les mêmes qu'à Poudlard ! Sourit-il d'un air moqueur. Mais surtout... tes mimiques, ton sourire... et ce rire...

Hermione déglutit, troublée par la façon dont il parlait d'elle, sans une once de moquerie, le regard sérieux et d'une voix étonnamment douce. Elle opina à ce qu'il venait de dire et retira son collier. Drago ne put retenir un sourire ravi lorsqu'il put enfin voir le vrai visage d'Hermione, et ses cheveux si... particuliers.

\- En fait, j'étais dans cette auberge parce que je te cherchais... avoua-t-il.

\- Pou-pourquoi ??

\- McGonagall est venue me voir chez moi... pour me parler de choses importantes... de toi, entre autres... Elle m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais. J'ai supposé qu'elle avait dû poser cette question à tous tes amis avant de me le demander à moi. J'en ai donc déduis qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas ce que tu étais devenue. Alors j'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai fini par retrouver ta trace.

\- Comment ça 'ta petite enquête' ? S'enquit Hermione. Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

\- J'ai eu recours à certaines méthodes... disons... pas très recommandables. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ces types voulaient ma peau. Mais je n'entrerai pas dans les détails.

\- Dis-moi au moins ce que tu...

\- N'insiste pas Granger... gronda-t-il.

\- Ok... Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout de suite que tu savais qui j'étais ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu avais sûrement de bonnes raisons de cacher ton identité. Répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouai... Et tu comptais jouer le jeu jusqu'à quand ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à... enfin que... hum... toussota-t-il.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te convaincre de retourner à Poudlard...

\- Hein ?! C'est quoi ce délire Malefoy ? Ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai eu mes ASPIC, pourquoi diable retournerai-je à l'école ??

\- À ton avis Miss-je-sais-tout, que font les gens qui vont à l'école si ce n'est pas pour y étudier ?

Hermione parut en pleine réflexion pendant quelques longues secondes, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que le blond voulait lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire que... McGonagall...

\- McGonagall t'attend à Poudlard. Acquiesça-t-il. Elle voudrait que tu enseignes lÉtude des Moldus. Et de ce que j'ai compris, elle te fait une totale confiance pour revoir entièrement le programme de cette matière. Gros boulot en perspective...

Drago lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil et un sourire complice.

\- Nom d'une licorne... souffla-t-elle, sous le choc, un sourire accroché jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Donc, si tu es d'accord... reprit-il. On retourne en Écosse et on pose nos valises à Poudlard...

\- On ? Toi aussi tu...

\- J'ai accepté le poste de professeur de Potions. La coupa-t-il. Pas que j'en meurs d'envie mais... Slughorn aimerait prendre sa retraite, et puis...

\- C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Rogue... Finit-elle à sa place.

\- Ouai... opina-t-il, la voix chargée de nostalgie. Oh et j'allais oublier... la directrice compte sur toi pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal, en collaboration avec quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Ah oui ? Avec qui ?

\- Avec moi. Sourit-il fièrement. Et j'aimerais autant que tu acceptes, je n'ai aucune envie de me taper tout le boulot tout seul !

\- How... Et bien, ça demande réflexion... marmonna-t-elle, l'air pensif.

Hermione se leva du lit, se déshabilla en retirant son grand tee-shirt Mickey puis son short. Elle semblait ignorer le regard éberlué de Drago qui ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. Il regrettait néanmoins qu'elle ne se retourne pas une seule fois vers lui... Puis elle enfila ses vêtements et s'installa derrière le volant.

Drago vint s'asseoir sur le siège passager et fixa la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Drago se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes puis il se remit en place et la regarda à nouveau.

Hermione tourna la clé dans le contact et croisa brièvement les yeux pétillants du blond avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Alors ? Tu nous emmènes où Granger ? Lui demanda Drago.

\- Gare de King's Cross... J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas Malefoy... répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le blond acquiesça en calant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

\- Oh je le regrette déjà Granger... sourit-il à son tour en posant innocemment sa main sur la cuisse de la Gryffondor.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard complice. Cette nouvelle perspective qui s'offrait à eux leur promettait des jours heureux sur la route d'un bel avenir.

 **oO** Fin **Oo**


End file.
